Friendship Only Goes So Far
by The Other Katniss Everdeen
Summary: A story for my best friends. It's the 200th annual Hunger Games. Maria Damian won last year's games. This year, three tributes plus one previous Victor is to be thrown into the games. Not only does Maria have to go back into the games, she has to face the three people who have been her friends forever, plus some other threats. Will Maria be able to get out and save her friends? AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I'm only delaying Big Brother: Panem Edition to get this off my iPod. SO this story is written for my best friends. One writes on here (sherekhanrox) and I share an account with her (Quirky Animals). I love my girls so here is the first chappie of Friendship Only Goes So Far. I am Maria by the way. All of our names were put throught a name changer. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or anything else you recognize. The plot is mine and all characters are based off of people I know.**

Maria POV

My name is Maria Damian. My home is District 2. I survived the 199th annual Hunger Games. I am 18 years old. I am 5'9. I have brown hair that fades into blonde at the ends. I had very dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin. I wear glasses.

Victor's Village. My home. I start walking into the village. I live very close to the gates. There is no one in the three house next to mine. I walk towards my house with my head down. The Quarter Quell announcement with by made soon. My three best girls are coming over to watch. I have no idea where they are right now.

"BOO!" three voices behind me yell.

I duck down and swipe out the legs of the three people. I stand and turn to face the people. They are none other than my three best friends.

Tyler Haley is main best friend. She is younger than me by five days. She is about 5'5. She has short pixie cut blonde hair with long bangs. There are blood red streaks in her bangs. She has blue-green eyes and she also wears glasses.

The next girl is Sylvianna Shore. She is the second youngest. She is five months younger than me. She is 5'1. The also has blonde hairs that goes just past her shoulders and somewhat long bangs. She has bright blue eyes. She also has braces.

The third and last person is Sally Gel. She is younger than Sylvianna by a few days making her the youngest one in our group. She is about 5'4. She has a short yellow-blonde bob cut. She has hazel eyes with hints of blue.

I grab Tyler and Sylvianna's hands and help them up. I then help up Sally. They stretch then we walk to my house. We head to my living room and claim the couch. My parents come in and sit on chairs in the room. I look at a picture of my brother and sigh. I miss him. He had been dead for about a year now. We died while I was in the games. The TV flicks on and we pay attention. President Ice shows up.

"Hello Panem. It was written that every twenty-five years, there is to be a Quarter Quell. This year, on the annual 200th annual Hunger Games, three tributes are to be reaped. But that is not all. One previous Victor must also be reaped. And this year," President Ice paused. "There will be no volunteering allowed."

My mouth dropped. I just won the games and I could be going right in there. I look at my girls and they all seem really upset. There is a knock on the door. I stand up to answer it. I open the door and my across-the-road neighbor, Landon Carl hugs me. He won four years ahead on me. He was my mentor and my friends.

"It's okay," he whispered. "We have nothing to worry about."

I wish he was right.

* * *

It was Reaping Day. I pulled on a white cocktail dress and white flats. I pulled my long hair into a ponytail but left some hair out in the front. I hugged my mom and dad then rushed out of the house. I ran into my best friends who were just entering Victor's Village. We hugged then walked towards registration. My girls went in line for attendance. Landon grabbed my arm and pulled me off to the side. He hugged me again. I started to walk off to registration but Landon grabbed my arm.

"We have to be somewhere a little different," he whispered.

I followed Landon to a marked off area. I saw the other two female and other three male Victors. I sighed and looked at the stage as the escort, Elizath, walked onto the stage in her huge heels. She tapped the mic and all attention was on her.

"Welcome everyone to the eighth Quarter Quell. We will alternate between reaping a male and a female. As always, ladies first," Elizath announced.

She walked over to the bowl. She reached in a fished a name out. She walked to the mic and read the name.

"Sally Gel."

My jaw dropped. I saw Sally look at me before walking on to the stage. I saw Sylvianna and Tyler looking miserable. We could very well have lost a friend right there. She walked over the male bowl and pulled out a name. She read it into the mic.

"Kale Holmes-Mateth."

I looked around. Not Kale. Anyone except Kale. I don't want him near me. I don't want him in VV. I want him dead but he is deadly. Sally doesn't stand a chance against him. I watched as Elizath gets another female name and walks to the mic.

"Sylvianna Shore."

Impossible. How could Sylvianna's name get picked? It's nearly impossible. I know I'm losing at least one friends after these games. Another male was called. Callum Ovam. He is Sylvianna's cousin. That's freaky. The escort grabs the last name for non-Victor female tributes and reads the name.

"Tyler Haley."

I now feel dizzy. I can't let this happen. All three of my best friends are going into the games together. Only one will survive. If I'm not reaped, I'll have to play favorites. I can't. I have a favorite but I can't tell anyone. I listen as the last non-Victor male is chosen. It was a red-head named Matt Cam. I prepare because I know what's next. The bowls were switched. Elizath reached into the bowl and pulled out one female Victor name. I felt my chest tighten.

"Maria Damian."

I know I just paled visibly.

"What? No!" Tyler, Sylvianna and Sally yelled.

I took a deep breath and marched to the stage. I hugged my girls and they didn't hesitate to hug me back.

"Leave whatever you wanted to be your District token here," I whispered.

We let go of each other and turned to the crowd. I watched Landon walk towards the stage. Wait. Did they just reap my best guy friend? No. They couldn't have. Could they? They could and they did. Elizath stepped back and we all shook hands. We were ushered into different rooms so we could say goodbye to loved ones. Well, three of my loved ones are in other rooms saying goodbye to family. My mom gave me a little box before she left. I knew what was inside. I slipped the box into my dress pocket.

* * *

Sitting on the train is pure torture. Landon and I are sitting on the couch while Elizath was giving everyone else a little speech. We got out of it since we both have heard it before. Elizath has finished and my girls are walking my way.

"Could we talk to Maria alone?" Sylvianna asked.

Landon stood up and walked away. My girls sat down around me and hugged me again.

"Private alliance. No one else. Final four and the Victors," I whispered.

At that moment, Kale jumped over the couch and landed between me and Tyler. He put his arm around us resulting in me being squished between him and Sylvianna.

"How does final five sound?" he laughed.

I shoved Kale's arm off me and I marched from the room.

Tyler POV

"God, who replace her corn flakes with nails?" Kale laughed.

"You," we all replied.

"Excuse me?" Kale demanded.

We all stood up and walked away. We reached Maria's door and knocked once before the door was thrown open.

"Get in here now," Maria barked.

We walked into the room. Maria turned on the TV. We watched the Reapings. These four prissy girls and cocky dudes were from District 1. We watched our Reapings from the moment Sally was called to the end of us shaking hands. We watched and our only real threats are the Victors.

"I hope you feel prepared," Maria whispered to us. "This won't be easy. It will be like nothing you've ever done before. By the way, let your prep team do anything they need to. Don't, and they'll make your life a living hell."

I looked at my best friend. She said something that caused fear to fill into my veins.

And I don't get nervous, ever.

**There it is. Chapter one. I am both nervous and excited for this story. Please review, favorite, and follow. And wish me luck.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Here is chapter two. Just a little question. Do you people hate me? No one wants to read it and no one reviewed. Please share this story with a friend and/or review. Thanks to everyone who is reading this and enjoying this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I only own the plot and all the characters are based on people I know in real life.**

Tyler POV

I grit my teeth as my prep team waxes and plucks me. This is horrible. But I'm listening to Maria and putting up with it. They rinse me off one more time before I am guided to a room with a male in it. He is in all black and looking out the window. I cleared my throat and he turned to me. He smiled.

"Tyler Haley. I thought you were beautiful on TV, but in person, you are way more beautiful," he cooed. "I'm not beautiful," I hissed. "Oh the contrary my dear. I have never seen anyone more beautiful."

I rolled my eyes. He's an idiot. Maria is beautiful. Sylvianna is beautiful. Sally is pretty. I have never thought of myself that way no matter how many times I've been told it. My stylist pulls out a dress bag and opens it. Inside was a dress that looks like it would be worn by a goddess. There was a gold woven headpiece. There was also a thick golden belt that looked to be made of metal. There was a sheath on each side for swords. There was also two fake sword in the bag.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Your costume for the chariots. You and all your girlfriends all be wearing them. Let's get you changed," he said.

I felt uncomfortable as I was put into the dress. He put the headpiece on me and the belt. He put the swords in the sheaths. I then stepped into a pair of gold flats. I looked at the mirror. I look like an idiot. My stylist is tearing up at his work. He takes me underground to where the the tributes wait. I saw everyone from district two was already there. Two of the stylists, probably Maria's and Landon's were deciding who was standing with who. Maria saw me and waved me over. I ran up to her and she pulled me into a side hug. My stylist wasn't kidding. We all looked like goddesses. And the guys didn't look much better. That all looked like gods. Landon and Maria were taken to the first chariot. I was put in the second one with Kale. Sylvianna and Callum were behind us. Sally was in the last chariot with Matt. The district one chariots had all taken off. Maria and Landon's chariot started. I them noticed that all the tails of the ribbons fluttered so lightly. I also notice a golden dust or something floating off the dresses to the area behind us. They only seemed to linger for a few seconds before they disappeared.

"That's new," I muttered so Kale didn't hear.

The chariot I was on took off. Sylvianna must be looking at my dress the way I looked at Maria's. the ride seemed to last forever until we stopped before the president. He gave a little speech. The chariots then took off again and we were in the training center. We all got off our chariots and followed Maria as she started towards the elevator. The dust seemed to appear like when we were on the chariots.

"Maria, the dresses-" I was cut off.

"I know. My stylist told me so I wouldn't be surprised," she explained. "The fact of the matter is that the sponsors view us as gods and goddesses. District two is home of the Capitol's god," she explained.

We all shared a look as we followed Maria. We reached the elevator. Maria seemed to understand it. She pushed a button with a 2 on it. It started rising. We reached a floor an Maria walked off. We followed her. The elevator took off for the ground floor as soon as the doors shut. It rose to our floor again. All the guys, the mentors, and Elizath stepped off.

"What's the matter with you four? You couldn't wait for us?" Matt barked.

Maria reappeared.

"I'm so sorry. I thought it would be okay for me to bring them up. Maybe show them around," Maria cooed.

"That's no excuse. This is a new building. You don't know anything about it!" Callum hissed.

"No, no. It's quite alright," Elizath stuttered.

If I didn't know better, I would assume Elizath is scared of Maria. Maria walked up behind up and signaled for us to follow her. We did. We came to the first room on our right. There was a gold star on it with MD on it. It was Maria's room. We followed her inside. She sat of the end of her bed.

"In case it wasn't clear back there, Elizath is terrified of me. I can do anything I want as long as it's legal and she won't say a thing. I'm untouchable. And, as long as you stick with me, you'll be too," Maria explained.

"Wow. What a joke," Sally scoffed.

"No. After I threw a knife at her last year and skimmed her ear, so has been terrified of me," Maria explained.

"So where are our rooms?" Sylvianna asked.

"Down the hall. You'll be on the same side as me. There are silver stars on the doors. Your initials will be on the door," she stated.

I nodded and walked out the door. Sylvianna and Sally followed me. They first door had a silver star on it. TH was on the door. I pushed it open and walked inside. It was just as amazing as Tyler's. Everything was the same. Including the glass wall where the head board was. This room was-

"Amazing," I whispered.

These games may have just changed the way I see everything.

**There it is. Next chapter will be training. Who excited? *puts hand up then uses my other hand to pull it down* Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hola to my readers. Note to self, Cream Soda right before bed is a bad idea. So here's an update!**

**Disclaimer**:** Just read the one in the last** **chapter**.

Sylvianna POV

I'm standing the the elevator with everyone from my district. We are in three rows. Girls at the very back, guys in the middle, and Maria and Landon at the front. The two of them are whispering. The elevator is completely quiet but I can't hear a word either of them are saying. We got ground floor and the doors open. We all walk out. Maria stops us as we walked out of the elevator.

"Let me make this clear. Forget everything they taught you at the academy. They know nothing about what to do. Today, all I want you to do is train with weapons. Your main weapon. Tomorrow, you enter my boot camp. You will leave beaten and bruised, but you need the skills I'm giving you to survive. Prepare your fighting skills today," she whispered to us while we walked.

We enter the training center. We are guided to rings of tributes while Maria is taken somewhere else. We have to listen to this big speech while previous Victors are being given a different speech. I play with my braids. Tyler had her bangs braided and pined off her face. Sally's hair was tied into pigtails. Maria had a bubble pinytail in her hair. I looked at my training uniform. Black pants and black hiking boots. We were in high neck black t-shirts with a zipper in the front that unzipped to about half way down the chest. There were red strips from the top of the neck to the bottom of the sleeves. We had our district along the bottom of our shirt. For example, the bottom of my shirt read 'DISTRICT 2'. My looked at Tyler who's eyes were locked on Maria. The head trainer blew his whistle and we walked off. Maria and all the other Victors were released shortly after. Maria walked straight towards us.

"Ready? I forgot to mention this earlier but try at least one other weapon. Tyler, Sally, try using swords," she started. "Sylvianna, try spears and axes."

"Maria!" another Victor called. "Could I speak to you?"

I looked and it was Landon. I didn't really know what his voice sounded like in person because the only person out of our group that he talks to is Maria. He hasn't said a word to the rest of us. Maria jogged over to him while the rest of us went to weapons. I noticed that Landon must have been giving Maria grief because she just looked zoned out and bored. Landon snapped in front of her far and she shook her head and looked up at him.

This would be interesting.

Maria POV

"Come on Maria! We could be unstoppable!" Landon said to me.

"For the last time! No! I'm not ditching my friends to make an alliance with you. I'll consider letting you into our alliance but I'm not leaving my friends!" I hissed.

"See Maria? That's one of the things I love about you. You don't give up. You're stubborn. Your supportive of your friends. You are an amazing person," he cooed before touching my arm.

I knock his arm of me. I don't like being touched. I'm okay with family or my three best friends, but no one else can touch me. I have had a problem since after the games.

"I don't like being touched," I barked.

Landon held his hands up in mock defense. If I wouldn't get in trouble, I would have pinned him to the wall by now and beat him to a pulp. I march away from him and grab a katana. It is my second favorite weapon after the bow and arrow.

Landon better know what he's getting into.

Sally POV

Maria seems edgier than usual. I know this is usually Tyler's job, but I go to her and try to figure out what's wrong.

"Hey Maria. What's up?" I asked.

"Piss off Sally," Maria hissed.

I walked away from Maria. If it was Tyler, she would have opened up and been calm. That's why that Tyler's job. Oh well. better start watching my back.

**So here is one more update. Now if you need me, I'll be trying to fall asleep. Night!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So I updated last night but my iPod glitched and it didn't show that I updated. But I will make it show up this time. I'm tired. Sorry for skipping so far ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I think you all have it figured out by now.**

Sylvianna POV

I watch as my stylist adjusts my hair. She curled it and pinned half of it up with a diamond where the hair met in the back. I was in an aqua blue dress. It reached my knees. It was a high neck skater dress with a navy flower on the silver belt. I was in strappy aqua blue wedge heels. I had on light pink lipstick and some brown eyeshadow. I had on fake eye lashes that extended my lashes. I would be meeting up with the girls right before the interview.

"Ready?" my stylist asked.

I nodded so my stylist guided me to back stage. I saw my girls were already there waiting for me.

Maria was in a long red ball gown. She always looked best in red. The neckline was a sweetheart neckline. The neckline was lined with clear diamonds. There were also red diamond concentrated on the bottom of her skirt and they faded up her skirt. She was clearly in heels because she was easily an extra six inches taller. I think she was wearing red pumps. She long hair was wavy and lightly dusted with red glitter in her blonde ends. She had on red lipstick and eyeshadow. She had fake eye lashes on with red diamonds attached.

Tyler was in a forest green dress. I'm surprised her stylist got her into that. She does not look happy that she's wearing a dress. Her dress is also knee length. The skirt was fitted and the bodice has a braided look. She was in forest green flats. Her short blond hair was left alone but they pinned her long bangs off her face. The clearly just put a little mascara on her. That must have taken a while to do since she is completely apposed to makeup.

Sally was in a purple knee length tutu dress with three quarter sleeves and a lace piece covering her chest front he top of the dress to the bottom of her neck. There were purple diamonds along her waist where the fluffy skirt met the tight bodice. She was in flat purple boots that went to about mid calf. She had all her hair pulled back to the back off her head. There was a big purple flower pinned over her blonde ponytail. There was a purple diamond center. She had on a smoky eye effect and some thick fake eye lashes on. She was also wearing some bright pink lipstick.

Maria was the first one to notice me.

"Ready?" she asked.

I nodded.

"By the way, we're all going on stage together," Maria whispered.

I raised an eye brow. I shrugged and we lined up. I zoned out as district one interviews went on.

"Next up is the female Victor of district two. Maria Damian," Rome, the host, announced.

Maria started up to the stage. Tyler followed her, I followed Tyler, and Sally followed me.

"What's going on here?" Rome asked.

"We were hoping that we could combine our times and all be up here together since we are best girlfriends," Maria stated.

"Well, why not?" Rome laughed.

We all smiled.

"So Maria, when you were watching the reapings, you saw your three best friends get reaped one by one. Then, when they called your names, you friends yelled 'What? No!'. Yet you marched to the stage proudly an hugged your girls. What was going through your head?" Rome asked Maria.

"I was upset that I was going to the games, but I was more upset about knowing I have to lose my girls," Maria answered.

"Tyler. What were you thinking when your name was called? Two of your best friends were already on the stage," Rome asked.

"I was confused. I thought it was unreal. I though someone was making a cruel joke," Tyler stated.

"Sally, yours was the first name called. What were you thinking when your friends started being reaped?" Rome asked.

"I was scared. I didn't want to face the games with my three best friends," Sally sighed.

"Sylvianna, are you nervous? Do you trust your friends?" Rome asked me.

"I'd be more scared if Maria wasn't with us. She won last years games. She still has everything fresher in her min than anyone else who has won a previous game," I answered.

"I think everyone wants to know if your tokens are friendship bracelets," Rome smiled.

"Actually, Maria told us not to bring tokens for some reason," Tyler pointed out.

Maria smirked. "I guess now is a great time to reveal why I told everyone to leave anything and everything at home."

Maria took four necklaces off her neck. She threw a necklace to me, one to Sally and handed one to Tyler. She put the last one around her neck. I looked at the necklace. It was an S charm with a star right above it. There were little round beads along the string right to the clip at the back. I looked at Maria and she was putting Tyler's necklace around her neck. I did mine up then helped Sally.

"My dear," Rome started. "Where did you find such beautiful necklaces?"

"Truth is, since we were eighteen, I ordered them from the Capitol about two months ago. It was our last year of reaping. I was still alive despite going into the games last year. I was planning to give them the necklaces after the reaping as a way of saying 'We're eighteen! We survived all the the reapings and we are still best friends!'. It was a gift as my way of saying we're done. Once we were reaped, I decided to give them the necklaces to use as our tokens," Maria explained.

"Well, we've seen friendships enter the games before. They often end with the friends despising each other. Will that happen to you?" Rome asked.

"No," Tyler, Sally, and I answered all together.

"What they mean is that we will be friends to the end. We've heard the quote 'Friendship Only Goes So Far' so many times. But we don't intend on having our friendship go only so far. Our friendship will go beyond expectations. The games break friends but we don't want to let that happen. We aren't losing a decade of friendship," Maria started. "Okay, someone else talk. I'm about to cry."

Maria walked behind us to the end of the line by Sally. Tyler followed her. I followed Tyler and Sally followed me. Maria gave us a look that said 'Seriously?'."

There were more questions after that but most were for Maria. The buzzer rang and we walked off stage. We all hugged and watched Landon Carl's interview. He was a few years older than us but we did talk to him a little bit. He won at the age of eighteen about five years ago. He lived across from Maria. They were kind of friends. He soon walked off. He gave Maria a hug then walks past us. We watched the next guy from our district go onto the stage. It was Maria's enemy and our ex-friend.

Kale Holmes-Mateth.

None if us paid much attention to Kale until Maria was brought up.

"Kale, we saw the glare Maria gave you at the Reapings. What was that about?" Rome asked him.

"I am not exactly on Maria's good side right now. She actually hasn't spoken to me for five years ago, today," Kale admitted.

"Five years? What did you do?" Rome asked.

"I have no idea," Kale sighed.

"He knows what he did, Rome! He lied to you!" Maria screamed.

Maria started towards the stage. Landon caught her by her waist. He threw her over his shoulder and carried her off towards the elevator.

"He knows! He knows what he did!" Maria yelled.

We watched as Landon loaded them into the elevator. He pressed a button and the elevator took off. Rome finished the interview with Kale. Kale walked towards us and we walked away.

"I'm surprised Maria actually let Landon carry her away," Tyler said.

"The games will be interesting with those two in there," I stated.

**Boom! There it is! Please review, favorite, and follow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: So I'm done everything in my math class. So here's an update!**

**Disclaimer: I still refuse to say it.**

Sylvianna POV

I'm sitting in the window with Tyler and Sally. None of us can sleep. Maria is in her room probably fast asleep. She knows what to expect.

"I did the same thing the night before my games," a voice said to us.

We turned around. Maria was standing by the table in a purple silk robe. She leaned against the table and faced us. I looked back out the window then I turned to Maria again.

"At least you know what to expect," Sally stated.

"No. I don't. There is a new Head Game maker. I don't know any of his plans. He make me these games all under water or it could be dry. It may be the arctic, it may be a dessert. My guess is as good as yours," she stated.

"Maybe a little better. You have won these games," Tyler stated.

"You have had it easy," Sally declared.

Maria looked down.

"I don't think you understand the severity of winning the games," Maria said to us.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked.

"I toss and turn all night, every night. I have nightmares of the people I killed and of being back in the games. I often will wake up screaming. There is no relief in waking. My brain shuts down if any memories I keep trying my hardest to suppress come out. I always tell people that I just zoned out. I tell you all that to keep you from worrying. Having red stains on my hands causes me to freak out. Seeing fights brings my back to my games. I never climb trees with you guys anymore because I would be a safety hazard. I might imagine being in my games. I won by beating up that boy then shoving him from the top of the tree. In every face I look at, I see the faces of my victims. I see blue eyes and I see that little boy from district eight. Curly red hair reminds me of the eighteen year old girl from district five that I shot down. A cut up face and body reminds me of my final fight with Feather. My life has became my hell," she stated.

You could see the tears forming in Maria's eyes. I shot up and walked over to her. I leaned against the table beside her.

"Calm down Maria," I whispered

"You guys just don't get it," Maria sighed.

"Don't get what?" Tyler asked.

"I've been living in a Bête Noir," she whispered.

"What's a Bête Noir?" Sally asked.

"It is a nightmare from which you can not awake. You worst nightmares and fears are all out to destroy you. You can not run. There is no where safe. You are haunted by everything. Everything and everyone is out to get you," she explained.

"Maria," I started.

"No. I'm terrified for you guys. I don't want you all to suffer the way I am. I can't put you all through that," she hissed.

"Don't worry about us Maria," I barked.

"Have you not heard a single thing I said?" Maria asked.

"I probably listened better than both of those two combined. Maria, you re the strongest person I know. You won the games and you put on a mask that completely disguised you. I wish I had the chance to be you," I barked.

"I wish I could be anyone except me. I am being forced into the games a second time with my best friends. And I'm scared my friends will all early in the games. It wouldn't be a surprise if the final 20 are all victors since non-victors will be targets of Victors. I'm going to bed. See you all tomorrow," Maria sighed.

We watched as Maria turned and walked towards her room.

"Remember when we were told Maria could snap at any moment?" Tyler asked.

I nodded and Sally sat back.

"I think that was the snap we were warned about," Tyler whispered.

**Ya. This would totally happen. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Here we go. The actual games. I need to go to sleep. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All true characters are based off of people I know.**

Sally POV

I walk with two peacekeepers to a room. Inside my stylist waits for me. He gives me a dark red windbreaker jacket. He then turns me around and fastens a necklace around my neck. I can't see it but I know it must be the necklace Maria gave me. I turn around and face my stylist. He starts to zip up my jacket but stops half way. He tucks my bangs off my face. The prep team left them out when they braided my hair into a halo. I loaded onto the platform that would rise me into the arena. I felt the platform lurch before rising. When it stopped, I looked around.

Forest.

Perfect.

I looked around for anyone who I would be working with. I saw Tyler. She didn't see me. She seemed preoccupied with something I couldn't see. I'm guessing Maria or Sylvianna. The gong sounded and I ran for the Cornucopia. I found my mace very quickly. I saw Sylvianna stocking up on knifes. She pretty much had all the knifes. Maria and Tyler were no where to be seen. I noticed that both bows and sets of arrows were gone though. I ran to Sylvianna and pulled her from the Cornucopia. We ran into Tyler.

"Let's go. Maria said she would find us," Tyler stated.

We all ran from the field with our weapons. Maria said she would grab anything and everything we need. We reached a fallen tree. I noticed that Tyler went with her signature weapon, the bow and arrows. He arrows had hints of blood red in the quills. We sat on the tree with Tyler leaning on a tree not too far away. I looked at Sylvianna then at Tyler. We were all dressed the same minus our hair.

Sylvianna had her blonde hair middle parted with her bangs out. Her hair was pulled into two fishtails on either side of her head.

Tyler had nothing done to most of her hair. Her bangs were pinned off her face with bobby pins. The rest of her hair was probably just brushed.

We sat around until canons started sounding. We counted 39 cannons. Under half the tributes were killed. We were calm and looked down.

Until an arrow with purple in the quills was shot right between me and Sylvianna and got lodged in the tree.

We all stood with our weapons ready to attack. We heard familiar laughter and we lowered our weapons. Maria came through the bush dropping four backpacks and a crap load of weapons. That's what we get for being friends and aligning ourselves with a person who is trained with all weapons. Maria pulled out two of three swords and handed one to me and the other to Tyler. She gave Sylvianna a few spears and an axe. Maria attached a sword and katana to her back before adding her bow and quill of arrows. Her long hair was pulled into a ponytail with several connections going along her head. She was also dressed just like us.

"How was the Bloodbath?" Tyler asked jokingly.

"Could have been better. But I did take out six people," Maria sighed.

Tyler rubbed Maria's back. She told us to run but she stayed to protect us. She's a great person whether or not she knows it.

"Everyone grab a backpack. Lets find a good place to set up camp. I actually grabbed two tents. Tyler, you'll be sharing with me," Maria declared.

We did as we were told. Maria had the weapons dealt with so it was down to just backpacks and the tent kits.

"We will win," Maria whisper-hissed under her breath.

Tyler looked at us before following Maria. Sylvianna took off a second after Tyler. I hesitated before following my group.

"Where are we going, Maria?" I asked.

"I don't know. The Head Game Maker forgot to send me a detailed copy of the arena layout," Maria said sarcastically.

"Sorry," I muttered.

Sylvianna slowed down. She and I stayed just out of distance so Maria and Tyler couldn't hear us whisper.

"Be careful. Maria is really edgy. She is prepared to snap. It's difficult to deal with her. You know that. She has been worst since she has been told of these games," she whispered.

"I know. I just feel like she should know exactly what to do. She did win these horrid games last year," I whispered back.

Maria stopped. Tyler gave her a weird look. She turned around and marched up to me. She got in my face.

"Sally, you have no right to say those things. My life is not yours. I have problems just like you. I said this to you already and I will repeat it. I do not know more about this fucking round of these fucking games then you do. I know I am intelligent. We all know that. But stop acting like I am the head Game Maker. I have no idea how this arena was built. I don't what what is around every corner in this arena. I may be the leader because I did win last year, but this is a new arena. Last year, it was a beach. Palm trees and water. Salty sea air and cool sand. This is a forest. Everything in different. Don't treat me like I'm perfect. I'm not and I never will be. Tonight could be the end of my everlasting nightmare. We could all be dead within two minutes for all I know. This is the start of the end," she hissed.

Maria whipped around hitting me with her ponytail. I know I deserved that.

These will be very long games.

**There. The Bloodbath. Please review, favorite, and follow. I'm going to bed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: This is the chapter I've been waiting to write and I'm so excited! Here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before. Not now.**

Tyler POV

Our group has been siting around in the trees for hours now. Maria looks up. She sees something beyond us. She stands and turns.

"I'll be back. Stay here. Leave and I'll gladly shoot you down," Maria stated as she disappeared into the trees.

We all stood up. I took a step forward but turned as quickly as possible when I heard Sylvianna gasp in fear.

Kale has found us.

He was grasping Sylvianna's arm. She looked like he was causing her pain.

"Hello ladies," Kale cooed. "I found you. Looks like we got three new members of the career alliance. We'll just kill Maria as soon as we see her."

"Let me go!" Sylvianna yelled.

"No!" Kale hissed.

Suddenly, Kale yelled out it pain. He released Sylvianna and fell to the ground. There was an arrow sticking out of his leg. I saw purple hints in the feathers.

Maria.

Maria walked into view. She grabbed the arrow and pulled it out of Kale's leg causing him to growl in pain. She stepped back and gave Sally a look. Sally nodded. She walked over Kale. She pulled out her sword and walked over to Kale and cut his Achilles Tendon. The back of his leg unravelled. I gagged and looked away. Maria used the top part of her foot to flip him over. I looked back as Sylvianna started to write 'Death by Maria, Tyler, Sylvianna, and Sally'. Maria walked over to his head and kicked him hard on the temple. She pulled a sword out of the sword sheath on her back then she stepped on his chest and pointed the sword at his face.

"These will be the first words I speak to you in five years. And they will be an adios," she barked as she got prepared to slice Kale open and he prepared for impact.

Maria froze. She threw the sword up and caught it by the blade without getting cut. She held the handle in my direction.

"I can't do it. You do it," she whispered.

I took the sword from Maria. She stepped away from Kale and I gave her the sword. I took my bow off my back and loaded at arrow. I shot it into his head through his eye.

A canon sounded. Maria started walking off.

"He was stupid enough to come without weapons. We should get out of here. The sooner that body is gone, the better," Maria hissed.

Maria walked away. I looked at Kale and took my arrow. Sylvianna sighed and walked away from Kale. Sally walked away from Kale without looking at him. I rushed ahead and walked beside Maria.

"Are you happy?" I asked her.

"I'll never be happy. I am in constant suffering. But losing Kale finally lifts a little weight of my shoulders," Maria sighed.

We all turned and watched the hovercraft lift Kale's body and remove it from the arena.

"One less person to deal with," Maria sighed.

**There. I finally killed him. Please review, favorite and follow. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: So I just answered a question for a classmate and I'm kind of confused if what she wanted. Time for the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Not saying it. Can't make me.**

Tyler POV

Maria sat by the water filling water bottles with Sylvianna. Sally and I were packing up the backpacks.

"Tyler," Sally said. "Don't tell Maria I said this but she seems to know something we don't know. She seems calmer than usual. She's been calm ever since we got that sponsor gift."

I agree with Sally. Maria has been acting calmer than usual since we entered the games. She kept looking up. I looked to Maria who saw something off in the distance. She dropped the canteen and unsheathed her katana. She ran off to who-knows-where. We heard three canons sound shortly. Sylvianna quickly capped the last water bottle and she ran to us.

"Did one canon belong to Maria?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer but Maria crashed through the trees to where we were.

"I did it," she whispered.

"You did what, Maria?" Sally asked.

"Attention Tributes, attention," a voice called over the arena. "There has been a rule change. Any number of Victors may be crowned if as of now, they are currently in an alliance."

My mouth dropped open. Sally and Sylvianna pulled me into a hug while Maria stalked away. I pushed away from the hug and walked to where Maria was sitting on a giant rock.

"Come on Maria," I stated. "We were just told we could win together. Why are you over here sulking instead of celebrating with us?"

"I did something I'm not happy with so this could happen," Maria told me.

"What?" I demanded.

"Those three canons belong to those three twelve year old triplets from district six," she explained. "I killed them."

"You had to Maria," I said to her.

She leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Ice told me to kill them then he would give us this opportunity."

I pulled away. I looked at Maria's face and I could tell she wasn't lying. I hugged her.

"Don't worry Ria. Everything will work out," I whispered to her.

"I hope," she muttered.

Maria stood up and walked over to Sylvianna and Sally. She said something to them then turned to me.

"It's time to go," she growled.

I walked towards Maria and followed her as she walked off. We started to the Cornucopia. We approached the side. I started to walk into the field but Maria pulled me back and down. I was giving her a look. She pointed to the top of the Cornucopia. One of the district one boys was sitting up there with spears in his hands. He didn't see me.

"Stay here. I'm going to look for the position of the camp," Maria whispered.

Maria snuck away from us. I sat down. I noticed another tribute coming in towards the Cornucopia from the direction of the tail. She stepped on a stick and it snapped. The district one male turned and threw an spear at her without thinking. We heard her canon. He blew a simple three note whistle. We need to remember that whistle. We heard that same whistle from the other side of the Cornucopia. The boy whistled back. A saw another career come out of the trees. That whistle is their way of communication. We should do something like that! Mockingjays will be our way of communicating. Maria come out of the trees, still crouching.

"They are set up in the mouth of the Cornucopia. But we need to go because I accidentally made eye contact with Landon," she whispered.

The four of us snuck away. We got to the area where we were set up.

"We need a whistle," I said.

"Excuse me?" Sylvianna asked.

"A whistle. Or four whistles. To communicate from a distance. Three notes at least," I explained.

We spent the next little while making up out whistles and sharing them. Maria by far had the hardest whistle. We were set to win.

**Oh. Is this another lie? Find out when I come back. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: So what's up is that I'm skipping to the end of the games. I'll have three or four chapter after this but that's it. It chapter time!**

**Disclaimer: I omen nothing but the plot! All characters are based on people I know. **

Tyler POV

I watch Maria's every move.

"I finally know exactly what I am doing," she stated.

Maria took off in a run. We all followed her. She was going towards the Cornucopia. We saw what was left of the career pack there. Maria charged and punched the male victor from district one down. She pulled out her katana. She killed all the district one people except for the male she knocked down and one other boy. The victor stood and grabbed Maria. He shoved her against the Cornucopia. We didn't notice the other boys until they grabbed us. One took three knifes from Sylvianna and made sure there was one blade on each of our throats. They took our weapons and threw them to the ground in front of us. We could not see the boys holding us, but we knew who they were. I saw Landon off to the side holding his main weapon, a sword. He picked up Maria's katana.

The look Maria gave him said that he was a traitor in her eyes. They were friends.

Key word there was WERE.

"You know Maria, if Kale had any brains what so ever, he would have killed you all instead of trying to get you to join us. He would have killed your little friends then took you down and killed you slowly. He wasn't smart enough to realize you are our biggest threat. Your friends are your shield. They are your rocks. They are keeping you grounded. You would be in the stratosphere if they weren't here," the dude hissed.

I exchanged looks with Sylvianna and Sally. We didn't realize what we were thought of. We thought that everyone wanted Maria dead and us to be the pawns. They thought Maria was here just to protect us. Not that we were protecting her. We were the targets. We were the threats. Not Maria. I'm totally confused.

"I wanted you dead in the bloodbath. No one agreed because no one thought that you were going to make it this far. They all thought you would be crazy. Well, apart from your boyfriend, Landon," he taunted.

That set Landon off. Her hit his team mate on the head which knocked him off Maria. He threw her the katana he picked up. We were pushed back as we watch the three guys that were holding us charge towards Maria. Callum, Matt, and a district one boy were all running at Maria. We all got our weapon and Maria sliced open Matt's neck and chest. I shot down the district one boy and Landon (accidentally). Sylvianna threw a knife into Callum's back.

"You absolute fools," the district one male victor hissed.

"He's mine," Maria hissed.

We all backed up. Maria dropped her katana and pulled the sword from its stealth. The male picked up his sword.

"This score will be settled tonight, Maria," he barked.

The two charged at each other. Their blades clashed. It seemed like he had the upper hand until Maria knocked the sword from his hand. She took his legs out like she did to us on the day of the announcement. She stepped on his chest and placed the blade to his cheek.

"Goodnight forever, Jewel," Maria hissed.

She stepped down hard on his throat and we heard a loud crack. I put my hand to my mouth. Maria brought her blade down on Jewel's torso, hard. Blood was splattered onto her face and neck. She stood up straight. Eleven cannons sounded.

"Eleven?" Maria asked. "We only killed Jewel, Matt, Callum, Sequin, Diamond, Ruby, Peridot, Sparkle, Gold, and Bling."

Maria suddenly gasped. She turned and saw Landon's body. She ran to him. Maria took his head in her lap. I walked up to her and put my hand on her back.

"He deserved better than this," Maria stated. "He deserved to live a life that was as perfect as possible. He didn't deserve death via these games."

I sat down on one side of Landon. Maria had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Maria," I whispered. "I know he was your friend."

"It's not your fault. I know exactly who the fault belongs to," she sighed.

Maria pulled my arrow from Landon's chest. She handed it to me. She lifted Landon's head off her lap and stood up.

"It's my fault," I whispered.

Maria grabbed my arm and pulled my to my feet.

"Don't say that, Tyler. I don't want to hear you say those words. This is not your fault. You did because you had to. You had no choice because I never would have been able to do it myself. You, Sylvianna, and Sally are my true friends. We have been best friends for over a decade. I met Landon before last years games. We became friends because I was a tribute last year. We became friends after the games. One year, two weeks, three days, fifteen hours, fourteen minutes and thirty two seconds ago, I became friends with Landon. Ten years, seven months, three weeks, six days, nineteen hours, forty eight minutes, and three seconds ago, I became best friends with you guys. I refuse to let that be thrown away," Maria hissed.

"That's pretty exact," I pointed out.

"You know me," she replied.

I nodded. Maria was the most precise person I know. She remembers everything to the exact second it happens.

"Where's the victor announcement?" Maria barked.

"It's in the same place where you left your sanity," a voice replied.

"So in last years arena?" she asked.

We all looked where Maria was looking. A young boy, no older than thirteen was standing there.

"To think I looked up to you, Maria," he said. "You appeared to be the perfect candidate to admire. I wanted to have the same image as you."

"You know what they say," Maria replied. "Looks can be deceiving."

Maria loaded an arrow into her bow. She raised it towards his head.

"Do I not remind you of someone?" e asked Maria.

"James," she said. "The little twelve year old from district eight in my games last year. But that is impossible."

"Really?" he asked. "I didn't know twins were impossible."

"Twins?" Maria asked.

"I'm James' twin brother. Joshua," he stated.

"You have the same crystal blue eyes and straight dark brown hair. The same scatter of freckles. The same skin tone. The same build. You are an exact copy of James," Maria stated. "You're not real."

"Really?" Joshua asked.

Maria loaded an arrow and shot it through Joshua. He seemed to glitch.

"Hologram," Sylvianna, Sally, and I all whispered.

"This is cruel!" Maria screamed into the sky. "What is the matter with you? Ice! You own me an explanation! Tell me!"

"Maria!" Sylvianna yelled.

We all looked towards Sylvianna. There was a girl standing there holding a curved blade to Sylvianna's throat. The girl had hardened blood over her left eye. Her golden hair was matted and uneven. There were cuts and scars all over her. She was a mess to say the least.

"James is my brother. Joshua is real and back in our district. You killed my little brother last year. Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill your friend right now," she hissed.

"Simple," Maria sighed. "You can't kill someone from beyond the grave."

The girl gave Maria a weird look. In that time, Maria had loaded and arrow and shot it into the girl's head. She released Sylvianna and fell to the ground. A canon sounded.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the Victors of the 200th annual Hunger Games. Maria Damian, Tyler Haley, Sylvianna Shore, and Sally Gel," a voice said over the arena.

I looked at Maria who was looking at me. She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. I hugged Maria back. She took one of her arms off me. Sylvianna and Sally came into the hug.

"We did it," Maria whispered. "We won."

**So how was that? Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: So not in the mood to do this. **

**Disclaimer: And this.**

Maria POV

I am currently laying in my room. I feel scarred. I know these games will haunt me just like last years games. Twice in two years? What are the odds? I listen as I keep being called. It wasn't long until Tyler entered my room.

"We've been calling you for twenty minutes," she said.

"I know," I muttered.

"Are you coming?" Tyler asked.

"Nope," I sighed.

"Ice is here and he wants to talk to you," Tyler stated.

I shot up. I ran from my room with Tyler following me. She wasn't lying. President Ice was standing there.

"There's my girl," Ice cooed. "Come now. We have much to discuss."

I looked at Tyler before following Ice. We went into the elevator and rode down to the main floor. I followed him until we reached an office. It was rather simple. Just an oak desk and two chairs on either side. Ice walked to the far side of the desk and sat down. I sat opposite him.

"First things first, are you happy, Maria?" he asked.

I scoffed. "You sound like Tyler. So I'll give you the same answer I gave her. I'll never be happy."

"Why not, Dear?" Ice asked. "You won the games alongside your best friends. And I made it happen."

My head shot up. My dark eyes met his pale grey ones.

"That's right, Maria. I rigged the games and the Reapings to make sure you and your girls went in together and won," Ice laughed.

"Why? What's in it for you?" I asked. "I see what's in it for me but what about you?"

"I'm glad you asked," Ice hissed. "I need a favor from you. First, I wanted to give you something."

"You wanted to give me more hell so I would do something for you?" I demanded.

"No Dear. I wanted to give you and your friends a life on easy street together so you would do something for me!" Ice yelled.

"Easy street? You put my friends through something that breaks people! And if you wanted to put my girls in Victor's Village with me, why put me through the ringer again?" I yelled.

"Easy. If I send you with your friends, you would be a protection to your friends," Ice smirked.

I growled under my breath.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed.

"Now is not the time. I will tell you when," Ice laughed.

"Then why did you bring me here now?" I asked.

"I decided telling you that I needed you and what I needed you for would be too much all together. You are now dismissed," Ice stated.

"No," I barked.

"Excuse me?" Ice questioned.

"I refuse to be sold. You didn't try to sell me last year. So I won't let it happen this year. To me or my girls," I barked.

"That's not my plans Sweetheart. I wouldn't let that happen to my favorite girl or her friends. What I want will be a lot different. Now get out," Ice barked before spinning his chair so the back is to me.

I rolled my eyes then marched from the room. I pushed the button for the elevator and went up to my floor. I walked onto the floor.

"How did it go? What was it about?" Sally asked.

I ignored her walked past Sylvianna, who tried to stop me, and up to my room. I flopped onto my bed face first and screamed into my pillow for a solid five minutes.

"Wow. I've never heard anyone scream for five minutes straight," Tyler laughed.

I rolled over and sat up. Tyler was standing by my door. She shut the door then came and sat by me.

"How did talking to Ice go?" she asked.

Tyler POV (earlier)

Maria, my best friend, is having a freak out like I've never seen in my ten years knowing her. I'm almost scared to go and talk to her. I approach her door slowly. I hide around the corner and knock once before pulling my arm back. No answer. I do the same thing again. Still no answer. I take a dangerous risk and press my ear to the door. Maria is screaming. I grab the knob and turn it slowly. The door opens and I slip inside. I count the seconds Maria screams for. Five minutes exactly. Impressive.

"Wow. I've never heard anyone scream for five minutes straight," I laughed.

She rolled over and sat up. I was standing by my door. I shut the door then came and sat by her.

"How did talking to Ice go?" I asked.

Maria sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Tyler, I can't tell you," she whispered.

"Excuse me? Maria. We're best friends. We've been best friends for over ten years. There is nothing you can't tell me," I hissed.

"Tyler, I would love to tell you but I literally can't. Ice will have my head on a plate," she whispered.

I'm not a person for hugs, but I pull Maria into a hug. She wrapped her arms around me. She pulls away and wipes tears from her eyes.

"Haley, girl. I love you but if you wouldn't mind, I need to be alone," she sighed.

I nodded. I know my best friend. I don't want to be in her cross hairs. I walk outside the room. Almost as soon as the door is shut, I hear something smash.

And that girl is my best friend.

I hope she cools off before the Victor Interview.

**There. Please review, favorite, and follow. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This is the second last chapter. I'll update shortly. **

**Disclaimer: I think you already understand.**

Maria POV

I sit with my stylist. Curling my hair is a nightmare. Everything else is ready. My makeup is "perfect" and my dress is "fabulous". I was in a strapless aqua blue mermaid dress. The skirt has so much texture yet it had a very light and flowy pop out. There was silver diamonds tight around my bust that faded down to the waist of the dress. I was in aqua blue flats. My stylist is finally done with my hair. I walk over to where my girls were waiting. I guess the theme of our looks was blue.

Tyler was in a navy, knee length skater dress with navy flats. She also had on a spiked navy choker. Her dress was tank top cut.

Sylvianna was in a strapless, knee length, sky blue tulip skirt dress. There was a white diamond belt around her natural waist. She had sky blue flats.

Sally was in a very pale blue, knee length cocktail dress. The dress had long lace sleeves. She had on flats in the same blue of her dress.

Where as I had curly hair, my girls all had straight hair. We all had on blue eye shadow that matched our dress, black mascara, brown eyeliner and light pink lipstick. Our stylist coordinated our looks to go together. I pulled my girls in for a hug.

"Let's rock," Tyler whispered.

We did our handshake then we were

called onto the stage. We came out and each of us hugged Rome.

"Ladies! Wow! I am impressed. You proved me wrong," Rome said. "Your friendship didn't go 'Only so Far'."

"I don't lie," I said to Rome.

"You just lied," Tyler pointed out.

"Okay. I lie. But I wasn't lying when I said our friendship would never end," Maria stated.

"That's adorable. Now we have a lot to ask you," Rome laughed.

"Would you mind if I interrupt?" President Ice asked.

We all looked to where we entered from. Ice was standing there with an Avox who had four velvet jackets in his arms. They were all a royal purple with gold writing on the sleeves. Ice walked over to us. The Avox followed him.

"I have decided that anyone and everyone who has wins the games will get their own special jacket. Blue or purple, depending on the gender, with gold writing. Their name and district on the right sleeve and 'Victor' along with the year they won. Or in Maria's case, years," Ice said.

The Avox handed Ice a jacket that I assume is Sally's. He then put the smallest jacket on Sylvianna. He took a jacket and put it in Tyler. He put the last one on me. I untucked my hair from the jacket. I watched Ice as he whispered something to Rome. He and the Avox walked off the stage. I looked at the right sleeve.

MARIA DAMIAN

DISTRICT 2

I turned and looked at the left sleeve

VICTOR

199th

200th

If I know Ice, the list of years will reach my wrist. I don't trust him. Ice met my eyes as he walked past me. I growled under my breath. Tyler put her hand on my shoulder. My dark eyes met her light ones.

'It's okay,' she mouthed.

"No it's not," I whispered to her.

"What's not what?" Rome asked.

I looked at Rome.

"Nothing," Tyler interrupted. "Just an inside joke between the two of us."

"Alright. Now Sylvianna, what were you thinking when Maria said that she knew what she was doing then she started running off?" Rome asked.

"I didn't get it. Maria always said that she had no idea what she was doing because everything was new. I didn't get what she meant. Then she started running. I was just telling myself 'Follow Maria but stay behind Tyler and in front of Sally'. Tyler took off and I followed her. I trusted Maria and almost lost my life, but if I didn't, I probably wouldn't be standing here today alongside my best friends," Sylvianna answered.

I couldn't focus. The rest of the interview went by pretty quickly. We walked off the stage. I ripped my jacket off.

Ice has no idea who he is messing with.

**Please review, favorite, and follow**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: So it's time for the last chapter. It was great to finally write this story. Thank you to everyone that supported me. But it's time for me to wrap this story up and return to Big Brother: Panem Edition. This story had been a heck of a ride. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. All characters are based on people I actually know.**

Maria POV

It's been nine months exactly since the start of last year's games. I survived. So did my best friends. I survived two years in a row.

At this moment, I'm walking into Victor's Village with Tyler at my side. We had been hanging out all day. We reach my house and I open the door. My mom was there waiting for us.

"What's up?" I asked my mom.

My mother never greets me at the door. Something's up.

"You have company," she breathed.

"Ya. Tyler's clearly here," I stated.

I gestured towards my best friend. She waved to my mom. I looked back to my mom and noticed a pair of peacekeepers. I pulled my jacket up over my shoulder where I had let it slide down.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"In here Miss. Damian," a peacekeeper stated before holding his arm towards a door.

I looked at Tyler than started towards the door. I put my hand on the knob when I heard Tyler grunt. I whipped around and saw the peacekeeper holding Tyler back.

"Let her go," I hissed. "I will not hesitate to kill you."

He looked at me and released Tyler. I put my arm around my best friend's neck. We went in the door and I released her.

Ice was here.

"Hello Maria. Hello Tyler. Long time no see," he cooed. "How have my favorite girls been?"

"Cut the crap, Ice. What are you doing here?" I barked.

"Ah. Maria. Hostile as usual. Now, Tyler, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk to Maria in private," Ice said.

Tyler and I shared a look. She started to the door but I grabbed her arm. I turned to Ice.

"No. There is nothing you can say to me that Tyler can't hear," I hissed.

"Alright," he sighed.

He gestured to the chairs on the other side of the desk. Tyler sat down normally but I adjusted the chair so I could lean on my side using the back of the chair. Ice smiled at me. I grit my teeth.

"Now Maria, it's time for you to hold up your end of the deal," he stated.

"What deal?" Tyler asked me.

I didn't acknowledge my best friend. I kept my glare on Ice.

"What do you want from me?" I demanded.

"You're going to be head game maker this year," Ice stated.

I almost felt like someone just stabbed me.

"I'm not doing it," I hissed.

"My dear. You have no choice," Ice barked. "A deal is a deal."

"Our 'deal' was entirely put together by you! I had no idea until you told me after the games!" I yelled.

"Inside voices, Maria," Ice said in a calmer voice than usual.

I clenched both my fists. I stood up. Tyler grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"You'll be coming to the Capitol in a week time. You'll be staying there until after the games," Ice told me.

"What about my family?" I barked. "What about Tyler, Sylvianna, and Sally? You expect me to just pack up and leave my home, my family and my friends?"

"No Maria. You'll only be in the Capitol for Game season. District Two will still be your home," Ice explained. "If it makes you feel better, bring someone to the Capitol every time you come."

With that, Ice got up and walked from the room. I put my elbows on the desk and hid my face in my hands.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?" Tyler asked.

I sat up straight and faced my best friend.

"Ice planned to put the four of us into the games together and make us win. He made sure we would all be Victors. He never told me what he wanted out of me. I guess he knew of my sick mind and decided it would be best for me to become a head game maker," I explained.

Tyler nodded.

"Tyler, in a week, I want you to come to the Capitol with me. You are the best candidate to join me," I said to my best friend.

Tyler's light eyes met my dark ones.

"What about your parents?" She asked. "Wouldn't they be better?"

I shook my head. "There is no one more perfect than you to join me."

My best friend smiled. I pulled her into a hug. I feel tears filling my eyes. I couldn't imagine not having Tyler in my life.

...

It's been a week since Ice came and visited me. I'm standing at the train station with Tyler. We both have bags with us. I already said goodbye to my parents. I'm currently hugging Sylvianna and Sally goodbye. Sylvianna already hugged Tyler so Sally broke the hug to hug Tyler. I quickly embraced the small blonde.

"Make sure Sally doesn't do anything stupid and/or life threatening," I whispered.

My brown eyes matched up to Sylvianna's crystal blue ones.

"Same goes for you and Tyler," she whispered.

"Believe me. Tyler will be on a leash. I'll try to get her a place on the game maker board so I can keep an eye on her," I whispered back.

I hugged the blonde again as the train pulled up. I grabbed my bag. I was prepped for the three months. I looked at Tyler and nodded. She and I walked to the train and loaded on. We woke goodbye to everyone who had gathered at the train station to see us off or wish us well. The door shut and I walked into the living room. I dropped my bag and started off for the back of the train. Someone else can deal with my bag. I sit on the couch in the back and watched District Two continue to shrink away. When I see nothing left, the door opens. I look and see Tyler. She comes and sits beside me.

"So," she started. "Three months and a half in the world of freaks?"

I nodded. This is going to be a long three and a half months.

...

I check over my blueprint one more time before handing it over to a builder. This year would be awesome.

...

I walk into the game maker room. I see my best friend sitting a control panel near my box.

"Ready?" I asked my game makers.

They all nodded. Tyler sent out the last loading alert. I had the tubes start to rise. I saw twenty four fresh tributes standing on the platforms. The countdown was started. The gong was sounded.

Let the 201st annual Hunger Games begin.

...

These games are done. I'm currently packing up to head home with my best friends. I go to grab my purple jacket from last year. I notice there is more gold stitching on the left sleeve.

HEAD GAME MAKER

201st

Oh my fucking God, Ice. Why? Tyler comes into my room and shoves her purple jacket into my arms. I look at the left sleeve on her jacket.

GAME MAKER

201st

"I guess Ice does want my list to reach my wrist. Just also because I'm head game maker," I hissed.

"Not what?" Tyler asked.

"We live. We stay as us. We celebrate Kaley McCain's victory with her. We just have to accept that this is our lives and we live them," I told Tyler. "We just hope we can live as normally as usual."

"Come on Maria. You know neither of us are normal," she laughed.

I looked down and smiled. We're heading home. We'll be us for for another nine months.

**I cried while writing this. Thanks everyone for the support. Huge shoutout to my three best friends in this world. You guys inspire me in your own ways. I couldn't imagine not having you guys in my life. Love you guys forever and always. **

**Please review and favorite. **


End file.
